The Three Musketteers
by Mrs. Hale123
Summary: Bella was changed by the Volturi when Edward left her in the woods. When Aro gives Bella, Jane and Heidi a mission to find the cullens, will Bella and Edward get back together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Bella's POV

"Bella, Jane, Heidi, will you three come here for a moment?" Aro called from the lounge, Jane, Heidi, and I were there instantaneously.

"Yes Master?" I said to Aro.

"I have a new mission for you three, I would like you to find the Cullen's, bring them here, I haven't seen them for centuries.

"You mean the yellow eyes?" Jane asked Aro with a discusted look on her face. I hadn't chosen to follow the Cullen's diet, since my masters and the guard all thought it was disturbing, and also because Jane and Heidi are my best friends for life, so I decided to follow their eating habits. Wait, did Aro seriously expect me to go and actually see the Cullen's? I couldn't, I wouldn't. The Cullen's all think I died like, two, three hundred years ago? How old am I now, 356 years? Maybe they wouldn't know it was me, no, Edward would hear it in Jane, and Heidi's mind, and Alice has probably already seen me coming. I better just get this over with, I could will wear my hood, and pray they won't see me. I will do this, I will not disobey my master.

"Bella, you can do this, you have chosen your side, don't let them interfere on your decision." Aro told me seeing the alarm on my face. He was right too, I have chosen my side, and I will stick to my decision.

"Where are they?" Heidi asked.

"I think they decided to go back to Forks, WA." Aro replied. Oh, this just gets better every second.

"It's OK Bella, you know Aro wouldn't make you do this if we didn't need your power to do this. You know just as well as I, that he only wants the Cullen's to try to get little Alice on the Volturi's side. We need you so that the mind reader can't get in our head's." Heidi and Jane were trying to comfort me on the way there.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be great. They won't even see you, just put up your hood, and don't do, or say anything, except shield us from their gifts." Jane told me on the plane. Jane and Heidi were really the best friends anyone could ask for.

_______________________________________________________

As we ran through Washington state, I warily thought about all of them. Esme, she was always so good to me, like the mother that every child wants. Alice, my best friend. Emmett, my immature big brother I always wanted. Jasper, another big brother that I really didn't talk to very often considering how good my blood smelt. Carllisle, just like a father to me, so patient and understanding. Rosalie, we never were the best of friends, but I considered her one of my sisters. And… _him_, I loved him more than anything in this world, he was the reason I breathed. He was like my personal sun and oxygen. When he left me, he took away my oxygen and sun, I was cold and breathless. It was like he tore my heart right out of my chest. I was interrupted with a huge white mansion, it looked different since last time I had been here. The roof was perfect, the siding was more up-to-date, the front door was red now. All together, it looked newer, and more like the 24th century.

**This is my first fanfic, so tell me if you like it or not. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Edwards POV

"Come on Edward! You haven't been out of this house for 300 years!" Alice was still trying to get me to go to Alaska to visit the Denali clan. I couldn't bring myself too, when I left Bella I left a part of me with her. It made it even worse that apparently she died just weeks after we left. I couldn't help but blame it all on myself. The only thing keeping me from going to the Volturi was Esme, it would literally rip her heart out. After what I did to Bella, I couldn't cause someone so innocent pain like that. Like I did to Bella. It occurred to me that Alice was still complaining, I guess it just a natural habit to tune her out when she begging me to do something, but then again, she usally get's her way, so I see no point in arguing anymore.

"YAY!" Alice was jumping up and down, _seeing_ my answer. Jasper was intantly beside her laying a restraining arm around her shoulders, sending calm waves to her, they hardly did anything. Alice stopped at once, her eyes were somewhere else, dazing into the future. I dug deep into her mind to see what she was seeing.

_All of us are standing outside our white house, in a defensive stance. Emmett had a huge grin of anticipation on his face. Standing before us were three figures: Jane, Heidi, and a girl that had her face hidden in her dark cloak. Jane was the on to speak. "Our masters have sent us to invite you to Volterra, Aro misses Carlisle, and would like to meet his family. _

"What did you see?" Jasper was shaking Alice impatiently, but gently.

"Jane, Heidi, and another Volturi guard are coming to invite us to Volterra. Aro misses Carlisle, and wants to meet us, Alice motion her hand to everyone else.

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"Let's vote, whoever wants to accept the invitation raise your hand!" Emmett called. Rosalie slapped Emmet over the head playfully.

"Emmett, lets handle this a mature way. Carlisle you know them, should we go? Rosalie asked.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle said.

_Yes! Let's hope there's a fight! I could so take them! –Emmett _

"Emmett, stop being so immature!" I complained.

"Sorry Bro." Emmett said with a guilty voice.

"How much time do we have Alice?" I asked. Alice's eyes went blank for about two seconds.

"Six and a half minutes." Alice said joyfully.

"OK, let's wait for them outside then." Emmett said. I didn't even want to know what he was planning, so I tuned him out like a radio. We all got in a defensive line just to be safe. Emmett was just standing there with a huge grin, anticipating a fight. I randomly wondered who the woman in the dark cloak was, it was even darker that Jane's, she must be powerful. I wonder why I haven't heard of her. Everyone sunk into defensive crouches-just to be safe-when we heard them approach. Then they were right in front of us. The darkest cloak in the center, with Jane on her right, and Heidi on her left. They just stood there for five seconds.

"Jane Heidi, What brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Our masters have sent us to invite you to Volterra, Aro misses Carlisle, and would like to meet his family." Jane said this exactly like in Alice's vision. I got really curious about this girl in the center of Jane and Heidi, she looked at everyone in our line from Esme to Carlisle to Emmett to Rosalie to Alice to Jasper, and finally to me. The moment she looked at me through her hood, she tensed, Jane and Heidi both patted her back sympathetically. That was really weird.

_What the heck was that about? –Emmett_

_That was sort of creepy. –Rosalie_

_So many emotions coming from on girl, how can she feel terrified, angry, eagerness, hatred, and misery all at the same time? –Jasper_

_Edward, what did you do to this girl? –Alice _

I started to dig into her head to see what her problem was, but she was completely silent. Then I tuned into Jane and Heidi's head, nothing. It was like something was blocking them out. I stared at them with shocked disbelief. Jane and Heidi both just smirked at me. Everyone was now looking at me with confusion. But composed themselves."

"Yes, that is very kind of Aro, when would you like us to come?" Carlisle asked.

"This week sometime would be great." Jane said politely.

"Does Thursday work for Aro?" Carlisle asked Jane.

"That's perfect!" Heidi interjected. What was she so excited about?

"Well, see you Thursday then!" Jane called as they ran into the woods immediately.

Once they were out of hearing range, everyone just stared, we were all kind of creeped out.

**Yup I updated! Should Edward find out that the mysterious stranger is Bella? Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bella's POV

Seeing their faces, it was like seeing Renee or Charlie come back from the dead, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around each one of them, except one. I was feeling strong hatred at Edward right now. He was the one who caused me all the pain I have felt for 356 years of my life. I risked a glance at him through my cloak I tensed. Jane and Heidi patted my back reassuringly, I am so glad they understand me so well, it's like they can read my mind sometimes.

"Yes, that is very kind of Aro, when would you like us to come?" Carlisle asked.

"Sometime this week would be great." Jane said in a fake polite voice, but it sounded so real they would believe it. The only reason I knew it was fake was because I knew that Jane and Heidi hated the Cullen's because of what they did to me.

"Does Thursday work for Aro?" Carlisle asked Jane, but Heidi answered for her.

"That's perfect!" Heidi said excitedly. She loved to bring good news to Aro. Then we were all running into the wood quickly.

"See you Thursday!" Jane called over her shoulder.

"That was so hard!" I complained to Heidi and Jane once I knew the Cullen's were out of hearing range.

"You did great! We know how hard that must have been for you." Jane said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean I am suprised you didn't rip his head off, I wanted to." Heidi said trying to comfort me. Could anyone have better friends?

"Thanks guys, you are so great." I said to them trying my best to spread a smile across my face, they saw through it, gave each other a quick glance, and let me be. The whole way home was complete silence, I'm sure it was really awkward for Jane and Heidi but I couldn't bring myself to say a single word. The whole way home I just thought about what I once thought of as family. I could not help but think about Edward, his face looked so pained, maybe he felt the same as me? No, he didn't want me anymore. I ran through his words in the woods over and over in my head: _Y-You don't want me? _ He simply replied to me, _No. _How could such a simple word crush someone's whole life? I was concentrating so hard on this I didn't even notice that we were at the huge castle. We walked in the gold guilded doors and walked strait to Aro.

"The Cullen's will be arriving on Thursday." Heidi declared to Aro.

"Marvelous! Bella, get four bed chambers ready!" Aro explained excitedly.

"Yes, of course." I replied.

With my inhuman speed, I was done with their bedrooms in about thirty minutes. Suddenly I realized, what would I do when they got here on Thursday? I couldn't wear my hood the whole time they are here, that would be just a tad bit suspicious. And surely Aro would need me to shield him and the rest of the guard from Edward's gift, so I couldn't go away for the time they are here. Maybe they wouldn't know it was me, after all it has been 356 years, they would just think it was someone who looked like me. That means I am going to have work on my honesty skills.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They should be arriving any minute! Get ready!" Aro called. Marcus and Caius stood on both sides of Aro, and all the guard gathered in a line, me in the center, Felix on the right end, and Demetri on the left. Then I heard them approach, and all of them came through the gold doors. They all stood in a line, Emmet and Rosalie holding hands, and Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper as well. I tried my best to keep my gaze away from Edward, but his eyes were locked on me. Then he whispered so quietly, that I could barely hear it. "Bella?" All his family started to look at me with disbelief. I gave them a good confused look, I actually felt confused, this would get Jasper.

"My name is Sophie?" It came out sounding more like a question. Then all the guard was looking at me, but quickly composed themselves, good thing I had my shield around us. All the Cullen's just starred at me.

Edward composed himself. "Sorry, you look like someone I knew."

"I'll say!" Emmett said. All the other Cullen's just starred at me.

"Why can't I read your minds?" Edward asked randomly.

"_Sophie _can block out mental powers, she is a shield." Aro said in a matter-of-fact-voice.

"Why is she shielding all of you?" Edward asked, Aro motioned for me to answer. Great.

"Because it's fun." Shoot, that sounded really bad, I worked so hard on the honesty thing! All of the gaurds eyes just stayed focused on the Cullen's.

"Your bedchambers are upstairs, Jane show them the way." Aro said. Then they were all upstairs. All the guard just looked at me and rolled their eyes. Then Heidi was giving me a huge hug and patting my back, I hugged her back.

**Do you like it? Pretty Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alice's POV

I can't believe that was not Bella! I have seen what Bella would look like as a vampire, and believe me that was exact!

"Jazz, that looked exactly like the vampire Bella in my visions of when Bella was going to become one of us. There is no way that someone could look that much alike, I mean they had the exact same placement of freckles!" I cried to Jasper.

"She was lying about her name being Sophie too, and why she was shielding all the guard. Do you think you can try to focus on _Sophie_, get a vision?" Jasper asked me desperately.

"I can try." I closed my eyes and concentrated all my focus on Sophie or Bella, whatever you want to call her. I got single glances; they were mostly of Heidi and Jane with Sophie.

"I can't get anything, I got single glances of her with Jane and Heidi but that's it." I was so frustrated, I know that this has to be Bella; there is no way that someone could look that much alike. All I needed was proof.

_Edward, this has to be Bella, she has the same hair, nose, freckles and eyes as the vampire Bella in my visions of she was going to become one of us. Trust me. _I pleaded to Edward. He was in our room with in a second.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked furiously.

"Talk to her!" I yelled. Why couldn't he se this! Then a vision hit me fast, and hard.

_Sophie, Jane, and Heidi were talking to Aro. "Bella, why don't you tell them? You know it won't take them long to figure it out." Aro was pleading with Bella. "Aro obviously she doesn't want to be friendly with them, she is loyal to us now." Caius said walking into the room with them. "Just look at how much pain she is in with them here." Marcus said, coming in at an inhuman pace. They didn't even give her a chance to speak. Jane then leaned in and gave Bella a friendly hug sensing her discomfort. "When they find out, I will just act as part of the guard like usual." Bella said to them all. _

"Oh my God! That really is Bella!" I said. I was so happy, I couldn't contain it; I started jumping up and down with excitement. I felt calm waves coming my way, but they didn't help. "Edward? That is exciting!" I couldn't understand why someone couldn't be happy right now; I mean I was jumping up and down with excitement.

"She doesn't want us." Edward said with zero emotion, it was like he was dead.

"We can change that! She loves you Edward, you know it!" I pleaded with him, we had to change that!

"She loves them Alice, her best friends are here, she loves Jane and Heidi like they were her sisters but closer, and Jane and Heidi feel the same way about her." Edward said to me, there was so much pain in his voice, it was hard take in. Poor Jasper.

"You know she loves us!" I was pleading with him.

"After what I did to her? I don't thing so." Jasper walked to the bathroom, he couldn't handle the emotions.

"Come on Edward, please?" I gave him my best pair of puppy dog eyes, they are undefeated!

"No." His voice was flat. Dang he is good! I could already see that I was not going to win this argument. But maybe Bella could. If I could just get her to come talk to him!

"Alice! Don't even think about it." Edward said. Shoot! This will be trickier than I thought.

**Sorry it is kind of short! I am working on making them longer. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alice's POV

I know how I will do this! Edward won't be able to stop me from talking to Bella! She was my best friend!

"Jasper, Emmett!" I called to the other room where they hooked up their video games.

"Coming!" Jasper replied.

"What's the problem?" Emmett said once they came into the room at an inhuman speed.

"I want to talk to Bella and Edward won't let me! Could you hold him down so I can talk to Bella?" I already knew there answer.

"Awesome! Where is Edward anyway?" Emmett said cheerfully.

"He's in his room sulking." I answered.

"We're on it!" Jasper said as they ran out the door, followed by a:

"Get off of me!" From a furious Edward. I knew I was safe to go so I ran out the door, and down the stairs. All the guards were downstairs. Perfect! Bella was alone!

"Bella!" I called, I hope she doesn't hate me. Edward made me leave. Bella turned her head towards me, gave me a confused look and turned away. I ran straight up to her then.

"Bella, don't even try it! I had a vision, I know it is you!" Then I lunged into her giving her a huge bear hug.

**Bella's POV**

I miss Alice so much! Just seeing her face, I automatically wanted to wrap my arms around her skinny body. But if I told her that it was me, there would be no question that Edward would know too. It was interrupted by a high pitched musical voice.

"Bella!" It was Alice. She was like my sister and my best friend. But I had chosen my side, they can't interfere with my decision, I have given my word to Aro. It pained me to do it, but I just looked away from my sister. But then she was right in front of me.

"Bella don't even try it! I had a vision, I know it is you!" She explained. I was about to say something, but then she wrapped her puny arms around me crushing me into a bear hug. How could something so small be so strong? Then she let go.

"I missed you too Alice." I told her.

"Bella! How come you didn't come to us when you became a vampire?" She asked me miserably, I could tell this fact hurt Alice's feelings. I simply replied with the absolute truth.

"Edward doesn't want me anymore." When I said that, my eyes started getting all stingy like I was going to cry. I think. I haven't cried in so long I can't remember what it feels like. I looked away from Alice, embarrassed that I still haven't gotten over him. But Alice hugged me sympathetically.

"Oh Bella! Edward loves you so much, you made his dead heart beat once again! Metaphorically speaking, but you get my point." Alice said.

"No Alice I don't get your point. Edward told me in the woods that he didn't want me, he said he didn't want to pretend that he was something that he is not." I couldn't handle it anymore, I ran to my room which was just down the hall. I collapsed on my huge king size bed that had red silky bedspreads. I didn't notice Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed until she wrapped her arms around me a gently tried to sooth me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella it's ok I'm here don't cry." Was I crying? I guess I was, well minus the wetness in my eyes. I suddenly remembered what it was like to cry, I remembered crying my eyes out when Edward left me.

"No Alice, it's not okay. Edward does not love me, he told me so. And he made himself pretty clear of that." I sobbed, Alice looked murderous, she was eyeing the door like she wanted to rib through it and kill something, or someone.

"Look Bella, Edward should tell you this himself. So please go talk to him. For me, please?" Alice gave me her puppy eyes. _Dang it! _Those eyes have never failed. "EEEEEEEP!!!!!!" Alice squealed, she started bouncing up and down uncontrollably. "YAHBELLAGOTALKTOHIMRIGHTNOW!OHINEEDTOCHANGEOUTFIT...YOURHAIR!" Suddenly Jasper came through the door giving me a sympathetic apology with his eyes. He put a strong arm around Alice and sent her waves of lust. Suddenly Alice was passionately boring into Jasper's topaz eyes with pure love, I quickly left the room. I went straight to Edwards room.

**Sorry about how long it took to update, I was pretty busy lately. But I really hope liked this chapter! Well I am sorry about the length again, but this seemed the perfect place to end! Well, Plz review!**


End file.
